Guys, Where Are We?
by Unidentified Pineapples
Summary: An OC Submission fic! Starts in Season 1 at the plane crash. Will add more characters as we move through the seasons. SUBMISSIONS CLOSED FOR NOW! Accepted characters now listed!
1. Application Form

Hey all!! It's me, Unidentified Pineapples, and I'm back! After discovering the absolutely incredible phenomena known as OC fics and after giving it just an ounce of thought, I've decided to start my own OC fic!

So, here's how it's going to go. First off, I will not be accepting all categories of characters right off the bat. Basically, this means that I want to run this fic just like the show. I'll accept fuselage characters first, then as we get into season 2 I'll start accepting Tailies, then in season 3 we'll get to the Others, and so on and so forth. I think you've got the idea.

Secondly, I most likely won't be accepting all the characters I receive. I have the utmost respect for those OC fics out there who follow like 20 new characters, but I just don't have the time, energy, will power or brain power to keep track of so many people. I want this fic not only to focus on the characters you give me, but also on the Losties. I mean, how could we forget about them? So, if you want your OC accepted, _**make them interesting.**_ I love love love characters with depth and a story. I also love characters with in-your-face personalities. The more creative the better.

Please please please, give detail! I want to do your character justice, and the more detail I am provided, the better I can do at portraying them for you. Also, please give wide ranges of age. Babies, toddlers, teens, adults, elders and everything in between! Like I said, if you can get your character to really grab my attention, there is a better chance I will use them in my fic.

So, have at it! I'm so excited to see what you all come up with. Feel free to submit multiple characters (but if you can, make them diverse). I'm SO excited for this!! It's in your hands now. Go for it!!

**Name (do they go by a nickname?):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sawyer Nicknames:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**Why were they on the plane?:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Pairings:**

**Possessions:**

**Anything Else?:**

Two final notes. First, I will also probably be adding a few characters of my own. I promise this will NOT detract from your character being accepted. If your character is not accepted, it is most likely because I don't feel like I can do anything with him or her. I'm telling you, the juicier the character, the more likely a chance of acceptance. And secondly, I absolutely reserve the right to have your character injured, captured, killed, etc. I always feel this makes the story more interesting. If you give me a character that you would definitely like to have killed, please let me know.

Okay, I think that's it. Happy character creating!! I'm so excited for this. You are all wonderful!!


	2. Accepted Fuselage OCs

Hey all! Here I am with the list of accepted characters. Now, before I get to announcing our OCs, I want to take the time to thank each and every person who submitted a character. I got such a variety of different people, and I must say, they were all extremely creative and wonderful. Your participation and support has meant the absolute world to me and I don't know how to truly express my gratitude. I've never done an OC fic before, but you've all made this a great journey so far! Thank you all, a thousand times over.

As I said before, however, I'm not accepting every character that was submitted. I want to make this a successful story, and to do that, I want to give all my characters the attention they deserve. I can't do that if I have 15 different stories to follow. I apologize to everyone whose character was not accepted. I hope you'll still follow this fic. As the story goes on, I'll announce when I'm accepting more characters for Tailies, Others, Freighters, etc. I hope you'll all submit more characters then.

Okay, so without any further ado, here are your Fuselage OCs!!

**Kaylee "Lee" Hunter **- _the bubbly and eerily accurate 10-year-old _(kab16)

**Jude Kale - **_the unwanted child with a photographic memory _(J-BHenry)

**Harmony Felix - **_the innocent teen with an unknown past _(Unidentified Pineapples)

**Henry Chanler - **_the laid-back stoner boy _(Unidentified Pineapples)

**Jessica "Jess" Catherine Moore - **_Nikki's disrespected assistant _(Jac Danvers)

**Sadie Johnson - **_the practical kleptomaniac _(MyLuckyWhistle)

**Mallory Roux - **_the ruthless twin who suffers from nightmares _(Dance In The Moonlight)

**Rosalyn "Rosie" James (Widmore) - **_the petite sister of Penny and Daniel _(President Laura Roslin)

**Devon Truvole - **_the nosy journalist _(GuitarHeroLost)

**Benny Alvarez - **_the paranoid outcast _(Unidentified Pineapples)

So there you have it. If you wondering why I added my own characters it's because A. it's fun, and B. I needed more males. Don't worry, everyone will be featured equally.

I'll have the first chapter up as soon as it's written. I'm so excited to start this story, and I've already got some ideas for character development! I hope you all enjoy this. Be on the look out for the first chapter. Until then, thank you all and good-bye!


End file.
